


The Final Act

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel is getting closer to the end of the contract, and makes a final demand of Sebastian.





	The Final Act

Ciel sighed. They had made major headway towards finding his captors and his parents’ killers. Which meant he had made major headway towards completing the contract and his soul being devoured by Sebastian.

He looked around his bedroom with the blueish morning light becoming more and more golden. Any time now, Sebastian would come in and help him get dressed for the day.

So many things he’d thrown away just to get revenge, not that he really had a choice at the time since it seemed it was the only option to live. But he’d never experience what most would; for example, a first kiss, a relationship, or even sex. It was on his mind more and more considering he was growing older and his body was changing.

But there was no time. He was indebted to the demon who was required to serve him to his every instruction in order to maintain the contract.

“Good morning, young Master,” Sebastian said coyly, sauntering in, an element of a hunter in his eye that seeped through his subservient façade. He approached, holding a tray of delicious breakfast pastries and tea.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said, rather subdued, “I’ve never had sex before.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened from the deep subject. He remained silent, waiting for Ciel to continue.

“I want you to fuck me,” Ciel said, looking at him with sad eyes.

Sebastian was still from the shock, and remained looking at Ciel. “Is… this an order?”

Ciel glanced down. Of course the demon wouldn’t reveal non-existent feelings. Despite their constant sparring, Ciel felt closer to Sebastian over the years. But better a fantasy than nothing. And in a way, he enjoyed the power he had over Sebastian – asking for something so intimate – considering the demon would soon have claim over his most precious thing. “Yes, it’s an order.”

“Very well,” Sebastian said, still scrutinizing him while putting the tray down. “What would you like?”

“You probably know better than I do,” Ciel replied, blushing.

“True,” Sebastian replied, causing Ciel to blush further. Sebastian had thought about this before?

Sebastian crawled up toward Ciel, hovering over him. Ciel found his body tensing and eyes widening from the close proximity and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Sebastian gave a soft, knowing smile and reached forward to give him a gentle kiss on the mouth.

For a moment, Ciel lost all sensations of his surroundings. When they broke apart, Ciel just sat there, gaping. Sebastian leaned forward for another kiss and this time he maintained it while unbuttoning Ciel’s shirt.

“You’re liking this so far?” Sebastian murmured.

“Yes,” Ciel replied breathlessly.

“Good,” Sebastian said, unzipping Ciel’s fly and then kissing him again while running his hands up his flank.

All thought of pretense was gone from Ciel’s mind as he was drawn into Sebastian’s sensual kisses.

“May I?” Sebastian asked, hovering over Ciel’s crotch.

“Uh, if you want to,” Ciel replied, shy.

Sebastian smirked. Ciel gasped as Sebastian’s warm mouth enveloped his member. “Oh God,” he managed to mumble as Sebastian expertly fulfilled his need, massaging it in different ways.

Ciel’s insides started to tighten, and he leaned back, shouting as he came in Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian swallowed it, licking the last bits off his hand. “Was that your first orgasm, young Master?”

Ciel blushed and looked away.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned close to Ciel’s ear. “I know it wasn’t,” he said, lightly kissing him on the side of his neck.

“My turn?” Sebastian asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Uh, yeah,” Ciel replied, kinda nervous.

Sebastian gently flipped Ciel and inserted two fingers into him.

“Aahhh!!” Ciel cried as Sebastian’s long fingers tickled his prostate, stretching him at the same time. “Sebastian… how do you… know?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Little one, I know more about you than you think,” he said, kissing Ciel’s stomach.

Ciel could only lie there, gasping, as extreme pleasure and pain was felt simultaneously.

Sebastian unzipped his fly. “This might be painful at first.”

“It’s OK, just do it.”

Sebastian leaned closer, and Ciel felt a cold, slippery substance enter into him. “I _want_ to be gentle.”

Ciel gave a cry as Sebastian thrust into him, stretching him beyond the skin’s usual limit. He gripped the sheets, trying to control the pain.

Sebastian’s hands went over his, intertwining with Ciel’s fingers. “Let me know when it’s OK to continue.”

Ciel panted, nodding. Sebastian patiently waited.

Finally the pain lessened. “OK,” Ciel said, giving a nod.

Sebastian gently thrust into him, maintaining a slow and steady rhythm.

It was raw, but potent as each of them connected in this intimate way. Sebastian’s grunts indicated pleasure, and Ciel found himself pushing back into him, giving him more access.

Breathless, Ciel hazily registered Sebastian fingering his nipple and grabbing his crotch.

“Ciel,” he whispered into his ear, and both of them gave a shout as they orgasmed.

They remained there for a few seconds before breaking apart.

Sebastian ran his fingers down Ciel’s cheek and gently touched his lips, gazing at him longingly.

As Ciel came down from the high, reality set in. He turned away from Sebastian, trying to hide the frown appearing on his face. Sebastian had behaved like an ideal lover; only proof that it _was_ what Ciel really wanted from the demon, and it wasn’t for the sake of self-preservation. Used to painful feelings, he steeled himself and pushed himself off the bed.

“Well, you certainly fulfilled that request perfectly,” Ciel said rather stoically, signalling the end of Sebastian’s obligation. “I guess I should set about finding those culprits now.”

He was surprised when Sebastian’s arm snaked around him and pulled him back onto the bed.

“Let’s just stay like this a little longer,” Sebastian whispered, still looking at Ciel lovingly.

Ciel turned and looked at him, and gave the first real smile in a long time as he happily snuggled into him.


End file.
